Saint Sasori the Sex Addict
by may it be forever
Summary: ..you'd have to be mentally challenged not to know what its prolly going to be about ', basically Sasori and his lust inflicting terror hurt and lemons on various Akatsuki members and other Naruto characters. Go go Sasori go go


The younger boys of the church choir, ages around 13-15 had already gone home when the Vicar was starting his usual youth preaching. The senior choir, ages 16-19 were settling into the pews to listen. Itachi, Sasori, Zetsu and Kisame were on their usual pew listening vaguely while finishing Maths homework.

Sasori crossed his legs uncomfortably, Itachi looked at him and whistled quietly,

"and I thought only Hidan could get a hard-on during a sermon." Sasori just ignored him, Itachi continued, "if you gotta go sort it out, go now, Hidan's about to speak so they won't notice you're missing," he leered suddenly, "I'm fairly sure I saw some of the younger congregation hanging around in the balcony, so if you want to go teach them a lesson Hidan should disguise any _noise_ you make." Sasori laughed harshly and patted his shoulder, sliding out like a shadow he vanished behind the door to the antechambers.

Sasori quickly changed from his own blue robe to the black of a senior monk. Putting the hood up he made his way up to the highest stone balcony where Itachi had seen some of the younger congregation. There was only one there when he arrived, a young boy a few years younger than him. He wore the pale green robe of the junior choir but the white belt of an older member Sasori estimated he was about 15. Compared to Sasori he was about shoulder height with long blonde hair tied back over slender shoulders. Sasori mentally crossed himself thinking immediately of an angel, then almost laughed at the hypocrisy of the habit.

"Ah! A young devotee I see." He said softly, the boy turned and smiled his eyes anxious, "what's your name my brother?"

"Oh, Deidara, sorry am I not meant to be up here? I wanted to hear Brother Hidan speak, his sermons are so passionate, I'm sorry." The worry in his blue eyes made Sasori almost groan with lust.

"It's quite alright," he moved towards him and patted the blonde head his fingers twitching with the need to grab and handful and pull it back. "Brother Deidara, are you in the choir? You have the clothing of a member of the juniors." The boy puffed out his chest in pride and nodded in affirmation.

"I'm one of the leads in the juniors, sorry I don't mean to be proud brother..." he waited for the name Sasori ignored the question moving his hand back to the boy's head,

"Your pride is a sin Brother Deidara, this hair, so beautiful, it is also a vanity is it not?" His hand moved to the hair in question, "and sins cannot go unpunished..."

Deidara found himself rammed up in the corner made by the wall of the church and the wall of the balcony, Hidan launched into his sermon far below. A hand on Deidara's mouth, Sasori hissed, "repeat your commandments Brother," the other hand removed Deidara's sash and tied it round his eyes. "Say them!" he hissed again.

Deidara mumbled, "thou shalt not steal..." his voice petered out as he heard a zip being undone. "Brother," his voice shook, "what are you doing?" Sasori ignored him tying Deidara's hand to the iron grate on the floor, the other clutched at the stone balcony wall top. Pulling Deidara's robe up to his waist and pulling his loose trousers down to his ankles, Sasori felt his erection grow stiffer. Shucking his own trousers but keeping the robe and hood on, he spent a few careful seconds putting a condom on. He knew better than to leave evidence. Deidara had just plucked up enough courage to say open his mouth when cold steel pressed into his cheek. "don't scream you wouldn't want to hurt your pretty face, yet another vanity." Sasori sneered, inwardly laughing as the boy shook with fear at the touch of the key.

"Now Brother Deidara," he leant inwards forcing Deidara's knees apart and then with the hand not holding the key, he lifted his ass slightly. Touching the tip of his penis to Deidara's entrance he whispered satanically, "let me hear your singing voice."

He tore into the boy in one massive push, who would have let rip a howl had Sasori not forced his fingers into the boy's mouth choking him,

"Please don't!" Deidara wept his free hand clenching Sasori's robe. Sasori merely placed both hands on Deidara's hips and rhythmically thrust in and out as a way of answer. Deidara bit his lip tears coursing down his cheeks as the pain grew, his hand holding onto the stone to support himself as Sasori moved in and out of him.

Itachi stretched bored with Hidan's loud violent cursing, glanced upwards to the balcony at the back thinking of Sasori, he squinted and saw a tiny white hand on top of the balcony wall. He smirked and turned back to the service.

Deidara bowed his head into his chest to avoid knocking it on the wall with it movement his attacker made. He gave out little cries of pain and a moan would escape sometimes as Sasori plunged deeply into him. Whenever the boy moaned in pleasure Sasori would change his rhythm to cause pain instead. He needn't bother though, the pain was too great for Deidara to have come even if he'd wanted too. Sasori felt the heat in his belly unleash as his climax arrived.

Sasori gave a grunt as he came shivering in ecstasy, while he regained his breath he stayed inside Deidara, panting. "Your sins have been forgiven, you have been cleansed." He said breathlessly pulling out of the blonde in one fluid motion. He dispensed of the condom down the grate and yanking up his trousers, giving one quick look around the balcony floor he left. Deidara collapsed silently weeping on the floor.


End file.
